Match on Mt. Olympius (1993 film)
Match on Mt. Olympius is a 1993 traditional animated action film produced by Splashinis Feature Animation and distributed by MGM/UA Distribution Co., which was theatrically released by United Artists on December 24, 1993 in the United States. Plot It begins to rain. Pablo asks Tyrone why he forecasted sunny weather when it is pouring out. Tyrone tells him that his forecasts can not be completely accurate all the time. Pablo tells him that they cannot play basketball in the rain and in order to stop the rain, they must ask Tasha, Goddess of the Weather, for it to stop raining. They sing "The Gods of Mount Olympus" as they discuss what they must do. The two newscasters journey up the clouds. They spot Austin, God of Laughter, sitting in his throne. Austin sees them and asks them why the chicken crossed the playground. Pablo and Tyrone are confused. Austin answers the question with "To get to the other slide!". He begins laughing helplessly. He sees Pablo and Tyrone standing in front of him blankly and asks in a loud voice why they are not laughing. Austin commands the two to laugh and zaps Tyrone, causing him to laugh maniacally. Austin runs after Pablo to make him laugh, but before he zaps him, Pablo gives him a basketball. Austin makes Tyrone stop laughing and play basketball with Pablo and Tyrone. Pablo teaches him the basics of basketball while singing "Basketball". Austin performs a slam-dunk. He is glad and tells Pablo and Tyrone he loves basketball. Pablo asks Austin if he could ask the Goddess of the Weather to make it sunny. Austin tells him he cannot as the Goddess of the Weather is always too busy. Next, Tyrone and Pablo come to Uniqua, Goddess of Naps. Uniqua is sleeping. As Tyrone and Pablo walks past her, Uniqua wakes up and casts a spell over Tyrone, then Tyrone falls asleep and Uniqua runs after Pablo to put him to sleep, but before she cast a spell over him, Pablo gives to her a basketball. Uniqua wakes Tyrone up and play basketball with Pablo and Tyrone. Pablo teaches Uniqua how to play basketball while singing "Basketball". Uniqua shoots the basketball into the hoop and thanks Pablo for teaching her how to play basketball. Pablo asks Uniqua if she could ask Tasha if she could make it sunny. Uniqua tells him she cannot as the Goddess of the Weather is always so busy. Pablo and Tyrone walk over to Tasha, Goddess of the Weather. They ask if she could make it sunny. She tells them she will never because she is always so busy. She sings "I'm Busy". Tasha is then challenged to basketball; which she accepts. She then uses her globe to easily score. Pablo and Tyrone are disappointed. Uniqua and Austin reveal themselves leaning against a pole. Austin tells Tasha that without sunny weather, basketball cannot be played. Tasha asks him what basketball is. Austin and Uniqua teach her how to play basketball. The God of Laughter, the Goddess of Naps, and the newscasters challenge Tasha to a basketball match. They also tell her that if she loses, the sun will shine. She tells them that if she wins, it will rain forever. The characters use Tasha's large globe as a basketball. They defeat Tasha, but she accidentally falls right though the clouds; making Austin and Uniqua fall as well. After all five of them got onto shore in the rain, Tasha keeps their deal. She makes it sunny. She then tells the others that she enjoys sunny weather as well as basketball. The characters all sing "It's a Sunny Day" as they express their love for basketball, before the film ends. Release The film was also internationally released from February until September 1994 in 60 countries worldwide, and was officially released on DVD and VHS on November to December 1994. During merchandising, Mattel released a set of toys based on Match on Mt. Olympius, while Grupo Editorial Vid releases a series of comic books based on Match on Mt. Olympius along with fast food toys from Match on Mt. Olympius being created out by Normal Editorial, with McDonald's releasing a set of 10 Match on Mt. Olympius toys jointly. A soundtrack album, Match on Mt. Olympius: Music from the Motion Picture, was released on December 21, 1993 by Sony Classical, featuring 30-track, 79-minute score composed by Michel Legrand who recorded its score at Air Lyndhurst Studios, London and Angel Recording Studios, London, with the over 100-piece London Session Orchestra. See also *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer *Splashinis Feature Animation Category:Films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about friendship Category:Films about teamwork Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Splashinis Feature Animation films Category:United Artists films Category:Films scored by Michel Legrand Category:2009 films Category:American films